Reunited
by ImAGleek5
Summary: Its been 10 years since Kurt and Blaine have seen each other. What happens when they are all invited to a Glee Reunion party. Are the sparks still there? This will only be a 3 chapter story.
1. Chapter 1

It had been just a little over 10 years since Kurt has seen _Blaine Anderson_. The same Blaine Anderson that had broken his heart all those years ago by cheating on him.

When the piece of card came in the mail, he didn't even know how to react to it. All of the feelings he had ever felt for Blaine were rushing back and he thought that he was going to explode.

In his hand held an invitation to a party that was to be held by the people that he used to be in Glee club with. Kurt had stayed in touch with _most_ of them over the years, but had had no idea that they were all getting together and putting something on.

He was going to go. Why not, right? So what if Blaine would be there? Kurt Hummel could do this.

-o-

Getting out of the shower and walking into his room, Blaine was starting to get nervous. He was going to be seeing all of his old friends from high school...well, only the important ones from the Glee club.

_Kurt._

Blaine was praying with every fiber in his body that Kurt would turn up so that they could talk. It had been 10 years since Blaine had fucked up their relationship and even though Kurt took some blame, Blaine still thought to this day that it was all him.

Putting on his tight black pants, white button down shirt with his red cardigan and tie, he retraced his way back into the bathroom to fix his hair.

-o-

Looking at the invitation, the party was being held at some bar that Kurt hadn't heard of. Good thing for Kurt, it wasn't too far from his NYC apartment that overlooked Central Park. Rachel and he had once lived there together, but when she started to make a name for herself on Broadway, she had moved out into a place with her now husband.

It was nice having the apartment all to himself; but some days it was just the worst. Kurt had had a few boyfriends over the past 10 years, but none of them were _him._

The truth was, Kurt had been trying for the past 10 years to get over his first true love.

-o-

Walking through the door, Kurt looked around and saw that part of the bar was closed off. He walked slowly over, figuring that it must be where everyone was. As he got there, he saw Tina sitting down nursing a drink with a man's arm wrapped around her shoulders.

Tina looked up, saw Kurt and quickly got up, running over to Kurt, hugging him nice and tight.

"Kurt, Oh my god! It's so good to see you. Look at you, you look fantastic. Here sit down and I'll go and get you a drink."

"It's good to see you as well Tina! It's been far too long, and don't worry, I'll get my drink." Kurt replied as he kissed her cheek.

"Well okay. Oh, Kurt this is my husband Dean."

"I'm Kurt Hummel; it's really nice to meet you." Kurt smiled at the man.

After making some small talk, Kurt walked over to the bar and ordered the biggest glass of wine he possibly could. Walking back to the area, Kurt saw that everyone else had showed up. _Wow was he really gone that long?_

Walking around, greeting everyone and chatting, Kurt made time to talk to everyone, well just about everyone. The taller man looked over and saw that Blaine was chatting happily with Quinn and the man that she brought with her.

_Damn he looked good. Ten years hasn't aged his first love in any way._

He needed to go over to the bar and get another glass of wine.

Now finally feeling a sight buzz, Kurt walked over to Blaine with a big smile on his face.

"Blaine…" Kurt said, breathlessly.

Blaine turned around on the spot, he knew that voice. He loved that voice. That voice could always make him shiver with want.

Turning around and facing the man that he still loved, he wanted nothing more than to take him in his arms and kiss him. But he couldn't, they weren't together anymore. Blaine didn't have that right.

"Kurt. Hey! you look amazing. How have you been?" Blaine rushed out.

"You look good too you know, but I've been well." He couldn't help the slight blush that appeared on his cheeks.

"Hey, you want to go and dance?" Blaine leaned into Kurt's ear and whispered.

Kurt shivered at the voice, but gladly agreed.

Blaine reached out and grabbed his hand, feeling the sparks again for the first time in 10 years.

The music was loud but they didn't care. Once over on the dance floor, Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and nuzzled his nose into Blaine's neck, breathing in the sweet scent that he had missed all these years. The scent that was just _Blaine_.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's middle and they began to dance with the music. Without even thinking, Blaine moved his head and placed a light kiss to Kurt's temple. It was just something that he had always done. Thinking that Kurt would push him away, he was surprised when Kurt just sighed and leaned in closer, holding them as close as possible.

"I may be completely wasted but, this feels nice. Being here with you I mean." Kurt leaned his head up and now was looking into Blaine's golden brown eyes that he loved so much.

Blaine didn't answer, instead just cupping Kurt's cheek and leaning in to kiss Kurt.

_Fireworks_

Wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck, Kurt deepened the kiss. The shorter man tasted like mint and coffee, which told Kurt that Blaine hadn't been drinking tonight.

After what seemed like forever, Blaine pulled away from a very breathless Kurt.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I don't even know if you are seeing someone, hell you could be married for all I know." He stammered out.

"Blaine…breathe! I'm not seeing anymore and I'm not married. All of the people that I've dated, which haven't been many, haven't lasted long. You want to know why?"

"Why?" Blaine rubbed his thumb tenderly against Kurt's cheek.

"They weren't you, Blaine." The elder breathed out.

Their kiss this time was so full of love and passion that they both thought that they were going to explode. Somewhere deep down inside, Kurt just knew that Blaine loved him back, he still loved him, and because of that, Kurt thought his heart could just take off and fly.

* * *

TBC :)

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Once both men were in Kurt's apartment, Kurt pushed Blaine up against the door, not wasting any time pressing his lips to Blaine's neck and slowly moving down.

"Oh god Blaine, I need you so badly baby, you have no idea." Kurt breathed out.

"Kurt, stop….please."

Kurt stepped back as tears started to flow to his eyes.

"You don't want me, Blaine?"

"Kurt, believe me when I say that I = want you. But you are still _really_ trashed and I don't want to have sex with you when tomorrow you could wake up and regret everything. I won't be able to handle that. I've waited 10 years for you to come back into my life and I don't want to screw anything up."

Kurt was wearing an expression of hurt on his face, but he knew deep down that Blaine was right about everything. What if Kurt did wake up the next morning and regret it all?

Kurt stepped back from where Blaine was leaning against the door.

"You're right. Um I'll go get us some water and maybe we can watch a movie and go to bed?" Kurt still wanted Blaine to stay with him tonight. Hell, Kurt wanted Blaine to stay forever.

Both men cuddled up on the couch and popped in _Rent_. It was only half way through the movie when Blaine noticed that Kurt was asleep on his shoulder. Turning off the movie, Blaine slowly got up off the couch, trying to his best to rouse Kurt.

Picking up Kurt bridal style, he walked them both to Kurt's bedroom. Placing Kurt gently on the bed, he undressed him leaving only his boxers on. Blaine stripped down as well and before he got into his bed Blaine noticed that Kurt's room was littered with photos of him, his friends and his family.

The one photo that had originally caught his eye was the one that was on his night stand. Picking it up, Blaine realized it was a picture of them from one summer when Blaine stayed at the Hummel's while his parents were away. They were in the back yard, swinging on the porch swing. Carole must have taken it without them knowing. They were sitting facing each other, foreheads together, they were about to lean in and kiss. They both had the biggest smiles on their faces. The look of pure love was written all over that photo.

Putting the photo back on the night stand, Blaine walked over to the other side of the bed and got under the covers, cuddling up next to Kurt.

-o-

The next morning, Kurt woke up to an empty bed and a bull pain in his head. Looking around his room to see if there was any trace of Blaine, his eyes finally landed on a piece of paper that was next to the photo of them, along with the note was a glass of water and some aspirin. Kurt smiled at the gesture and picked up the note and read.

_Dear Kurt,_

_Don't worry if I'm not there when you wake. I just went down to the market to pick something's up for breakfast. _

_Be back when I can beautiful_

_Love, Blaine._

Everything from last night came flooding back, he and Blaine almost had sex but Blaine had stopped it. He remembers that confession at the bar while they were dancing together.

Washing down the aspirin, Kurt got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen, where Blaine was cooking something that smelled _divine_.

Blaine jumped a little when he felt a pair of warm arms around his middle, but quickly realized it was Kurt.

Turning around, Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's shoulders, leaning in for a kiss.

"Good morning, beautiful." Blaine said, nuzzling softly into Kurt's neck.

"Mm, a good morning it is." Kurt smiled.

"Well breakfast is almost done, if you would like to go and sit down I can bring it over for us."

Kurt nodded. "I can do that for you, but first I need you to do something for me."

"Anything you want, baby."

"Kiss me." Kurt said, leaning forward.

The kiss was filled with so much love and passion, Kurt didn't know what to do. Blaine's lips against his had always been the perfect match. Their lips and tongues always moved together so perfectly. Blaine moaned into the kiss and Kurt put it upon himself to deepen it. Holding him ever so close, Blaine could feel himself getting hard in his sweatpants that he had borrowed from Kurt this morning. Kurt moved his hips up to meet Blaine's while trying not to break the kiss.

"Shit Blaine….god you still feel so good baby." Kurt moaned, tugging on Blaine's curls urgently while grinding against Blaine again.

"Kurt! We need to eat first and then we can do whatever you want, I promise you that baby."

They finally pulled away, and Blaine went back to getting everything on the table for them. Blaine had cooked a veggie omelet for Kurt and a bacon one for him with a side of fresh fruit and coffee. Breakfast conversation flowed; it felt like the last 10 years didn't even matter.

"I meant what I said Blaine, I still need you in my life, if you will still have me. All these other man, they just weren't you and I couldn't deal with it anymore so I stopping trying to find someone to fill the empty spot in my heart."

"It's okay baby I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere." Blaine reassured Kurt.

Blaine and Kurt did the dishes together and after the last dish was dried, Kurt took Blaine's hand and led him back to the bedroom.

Before getting onto the bed, Kurt took off the piece of clothing he had been wearing. When Blaine saw what Kurt was doing, his mouth started to water. Kurt was still the same, so beautiful, so perfect. After taking off his clothes as well, Blaine joined Kurt on the bed. Once Blaine was there, Kurt went and straddled his lap.

"Blaine you're still so beautiful…I need you so bad, please make me yours again."

Blaine tugged Kurt down into a kiss that seemed like it lasted forever. Kurt broke the kiss after a while and went and leaned over, taking out a small bottle of lube.

"Do we need a condom?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"No, I'm clean you?"

"Yeah I'm clean too."

Taking the lube from Kurt, Blaine sat up more and squirted some into his hand. Making sure to warm it first, Blaine took his lubed hand and placed in at Kurt's entrance. Slowly pushing in, Kurt tensed at the intrusion, but quickly relaxed at the feeling of Blaine inside of him.

Before they both knew it, Blaine was three fingers deep inside of Kurt. He kissed down his chest while he continued to open up Kurt, who was making the sexiest sounds that Blaine had so dearly missed.

"Baby I'm ready. I want to ride you, that okay?" Kurt moaned out.

"Yes_, god_ yes."

Kurt took the bottle of lube and slicked up Blaine's hard member. Lining himself up with Blaine's cock, Kurt pushed down in one go.

"Fuck…"Blaine cried out.

Kurt didn't waste any time as he lifted his hips up and pushed right back down on Blaine.

"Oh shit babe, I've missed this so much. God you feel so good inside of me. No one will ever make me feel like you do baby, no one."

Blaine began to match Kurt's thrust as they moved together at a fast pace that was making the headboard hit the wall rapidly.

"Oh god Kurt yes yes _yes_. Oh shit, I'm going to cum so fucking hard, I'm so close baby."

"Blaine let go I'm here…I've got you, come baby, come inside of me and fill me up with your sweet, warm seed. Oh god Blaine, I love you so much."

Just then, Blaine flipped them over and started to plow into Kurt hard.

"Fuck fuck Kurt YES! I love you too. FUCK I LOVE YOU SO MUCH" Blaine came inside of Kurt after that.

Seeing that Kurt was still hard, he grabbed a hold of Kurt's cock and stroked him until he screamed Blaine's name from his lips.

They both lay there, trying to catch their breaths. After a while, Kurt got up and washed them both quickly before getting back to bed.

"I vote take out for lunch." Kurt suggested.

"Sounds good to me."

Kurt took Blaine's hand in his, looking over and smiling at the man he loved.

"You know Blaine… I'm going to marry you some day, and have babies with you and grow old with you." Kurt giggled.

"What are we waiting for, let's start now."

Kurt looked shocked.

"What are you saying Blaine?"

"Marry me Kurt; make me the happiest man alive. Marry me and become my husband."

"Yes, of course."

Blaine couldn't even begin to explain what he was feeling. Kurt just agreed to marry him. He totally didn't plan this but he didn't care. Blaine finally had his Kurt back in his life and that was all that mattered.

* * *

TBC

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

So here my darlings is that last chapter of Reunited! Its been super fun writing this for you all! I really hope you love it! Thanks again to my awesome Beta Rebecca! Who is just... I love her 3

Enjoy ;)

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

It had been almost five years since Kurt and Blaine had said "I do" on a small beach in New York with their close friends and family by their side. That day couldn't have been any more perfect. They had also spent two weeks in Europe visiting all of the cities and with every city they visited they made sure the bring something back to remember their journey.

When they came back, they packed up their apartments up and moved into a 3 bedroom house just on the outskirts of the city.

It wasn't until another few years that Blaine and Kurt started talking about kids.

That following year, they welcomed home a beautiful happy baby girl whose name was Emma. She was a 3 month year old whose mother was very young and had had a one night stand and Kurt and Blaine were more than excited to adopt her. She had the most beautiful brown eyes and brown curly hair. She was just a little thing but the second the husbands saw her, they knew that she was the one that they had always wanted.

-o-

Two years later, they had an almost 2 year old on their hands. She was getting into everything, but it was even worse because now she was up and walking all over the place. No matter how terrible she could get, they still loved her.

Blaine was currently feeding Emma dinner when Kurt walked through the door, carrying some grocery bags. Blaine got up from his chair and helped Kurt carry them inside.

"How was your day, baby?" Blaine asked, starting to put stuff away while Kurt walked over and kissed their baby girl.

"It was okay. I'm just glad I'm home with you and Emma…I missed her so much today." The taller man cooed as he started to take their daughter out of the high chair. Clearly she was done with eating her food since she threw it on the floor.

"Now Emma, you can't just throw your food on the ground when you're done. You need to tell dada or papa so we can take care of it so it _doesn't_ end up on the floor, okay sweet girl?"

"Okay papa." The little girl brought her hands and placed them on each side of Kurt's face, giving him a big kiss.

"I sorry papa."

"It's okay sweetie, just don't do it again, okay." Blaine spoke walking over to the both of them.

"Ok dada." The little girl giggled.

"We should probably get her into the tub and get her ready for my parents." Blaine nodded and took the giggling girl upstairs while Kurt went into her room to put an overnight bag together for her.

Burt and Carole were going to be coming over and taking Emma for the night so the boys could have one night to themselves. Since Emma came into their lives, they hadn't had much time for each other. They weren't going to do anything exciting really, just order in and watch a movie together. They just wanted to have a quiet evening in, and not have to worry about bedtimes or diaper changes for just one night.

-o-

Emma had been gone for a while now and the men were snuggled up on the couch with empty Chinese boxes littering up their coffee table. They had settled in and picked "The Little Mermaid." Blaine was forever telling Kurt that he was never too old for watching a Disney movie, Kurt would just giggle.

After the movie was over, they cleaned up their mess and made their way to the bathroom where Kurt filled up the tub with warm water and put some bath crystals in there as well. Kurt was the one to get in first and Blaine followed, sitting in between Kurt's legs, wrapping them around him as he got comfortable in the water.

Kurt began to massage Blaine's shoulders.

"Mm baby that feels nice. Thank you." Blaine moaned.

"You're welcome; you should be getting this and so much more for always staying home with Emma. I'm going to take care of you tonight baby, okay?" Kurt cooed in his husband's ear.

"Babe we can both take care of each other, you work hard too you know." Blaine felt the wash cloth on his chest as Kurt started to wash him.

Blaine flipped over so he was straddling Kurt's lap in the tub.

"I love you." He breathed out as he leaned in and started to kiss Kurt.

It was slow and full of love and passion, threading his fingers through Kurt's hair, Blaine pulled him closer. Kurt moved his hands from Blaine's back down to his ass and squeezed them, earning a moan from the man on top.

"Baby…I-I need you." Blaine says as he continues to kiss his husband.

"What do you want baby…you can tell me."

Blaine grinded his now hard cock alongside Kurt's.

"I-I want to be inside of you so bad. Y-You need to ride me baby, ride me so hard." The shorter man stuttered out.

"I do love it when you talk like that Blaine. Turns me on so much, you have no idea."

Blaine got up off of Kurt's lap and helped him up so that they could switch spots. Once they were seated, Kurt went to work on opening himself up while Blaine just sat there and listened to the beautiful noises that were coming out of his husband's mouth. If Blaine was being honest, he could just come alone from the sounds that Kurt made during sex.

Blaine was in a daze and didn't even realize that Kurt was open and ready for him until he felt something warm and tight around his cock.

"Oh fuck…" Blaine's hands instinctively went straight to Kurt's hips.

Kurt sat there on Blaine's cock for a moment while he got used to the stretch.

Kurt leaned into kiss Blaine as he started to thrust onto Blaine's penis. Threading his fingers in his hair, Kurt pulled him closer. The kiss was all teeth and tongue; they fought the battle for dominance.

"Kurt….b-baby you feel so good. I could fuck that perfect ass all day and all night. God it's been far too long since we have been like this. I don't know how much longer I'm going to last baby. Shit…"

"Me either baby. I'm going to ride that orgasm right out of you, make you cum so hard." Kurt started to thrust harder and faster onto Blaine's cock.

"Oh shit fuck on me Kurt y-yes just like that baby. Oh fuck you feel so so good."

Kurt took his hand and started to jerk himself off at a fast speed.

"F-fffuck Blaine I'm going to cum baby." Kurt screamed out.

"Then cum baby…c-cum all over my chest, I know you want too." Blaine yelled out.

"Oh god Blaine keep talking to me baby please. I'm so fucking close."

"Baby you are fucking so hot right now, fucking yourself on my cock. I'm going to fill you right up to the brim with my cum. You take my cock so good baby, you were made for it."

Kurt felt like he was going to explode. He clenched hard around Blaine's cock, which pushed Blaine over the edge and Kurt as well. They both came so hard they almost blacked out.

After riding out their highs together, Blaine and Kurt got up and ran the shower to actually wash up and get clean.

Not wanting to put on PJs, both men lazily dried off and lay in their bed together.

"I love you Blaine, I hope you truly and 100% believe me when I say that. I'm glad we finally came back together. I didn't know how lost I was until I had you back in my life. You are too perfect for words and I'm so happy that I get to spend the rest of my life with you." Kurt said as he reached over and grabbed Blaine's hand.

"I love you too Kurt and I couldn't agree more. Well I don't think I'm perfect but I'm perfect for you."

They both leaned in and kissed.

They lay there in bed that night pouring out their love for each other with silent whispers. They were perfect, made for each other, anyone could tell you that. They were so happy and in love. Nothing would ever tear them apart again. They were so much stronger.

That night they both feel asleep snuggled up against each other with grins on their faces.

* * *

Please leave some love! :)

Look out for the next chapter of If this is wrong I dont want to be right... Soon :)


End file.
